


Morgana's Blues

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ash - Freeform, Burial Into The Sea, Burial Of Ash, F/F, Girls with Guns, Grief/Mourning, Guns, Hopeless Morgana, Rain, Shooting Guns, Suicide, burial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana goes to fill Morgause's last wish and bury her into the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morgana's Blues

"I am dead!"

\- Eminem (Cleanin' Out My Closet)

 

Morgana stepped out of the newsagent's and took a long walk to the edge of the city. She was roaming the gloomy streets, careless about the pouring rain, careless about the people rushing into her,careless about everything. Her eyes sparkled with tears. She lit up her cigar and inhaled, hoping the pang in her lungs might abate the agony of her heart... she felt like if her heart atrophied.

Morgana's sight blurred and she realized she's crying... finally, after so many days she gave her sorrow in tears. Morgana flung her head back and allowed the rain awash her tears, cursing every deity she could think of. Her beloved Morgause left her... Morgana was longing for Morgause, for her caress, for her kisses,for her loving care...

Morgana crawled to the cliffs, her tears and rain washing her face, smearing her make up and staining her hair. Morgana fell to her knees and gave a broken yell towards heaven: "Why she had to leave me?"

 

Morgana took the urn from her bag and threw away half-smoked cigar. She couldn't see properly 'cause of the tears. Morgause was resting in her urn. She could never reach her, so cemetery dead!

"Ashes to ashes," whispered Morgana, opening the urn and scattering Morgause's ash into the sea, "dust to dust. My love has deceased, she has passed. Ashes to ashes, love to lust, I hope I'll hold you in my clasp, or caress your lips... once at last." Morgause was gone forever... and there was only one hope for reunion.

Morgana grabbed a small gun she was bearing with her and, with tears filled eyes she whispered: "I'm coming to you, my dear."

The loud thunder broke the hissing rain and a solely human figure descended towards the embrace of the foamed waves.

 

"I'll see you in Hell where the Devil knows my name,

Sorrowspell, my life will never be the same!"

\- Carnifex (Sorrowspell)


End file.
